Build talk:Team - AB Nukeway
I'm so awesome-- 02:32, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :WaM with 3 earth on a warrior? :( [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 12:36, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::You can't kill someone in 10 seconds?-- 23:15, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::15 energy. Also, if it's for one foe, then why put it up? If it's for several foes, I wouldn't be too sure that 10 sec is enuff. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 15:34, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Urong, 15 energy is nuttin-- 20:49, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::::True, but it's not very useful. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 12:56, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Why Is it called Skakidway? Skakid hates AB builds :< --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 13:02, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Skakid made a comment about just bringing 3 nukers and a monk, although 3 eles is stupid, so i put in hammer to aoe rape-- 00:33, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::Per PvXwiki:Editing_Builds#Naming_Your_Build this should be named something more descriptive like "AB Dual Elementalist" or "-SH Elementalist" (to be consistent with Build:Team_-_AB_Dual_Warrior or Build:E/any_SH_Elementalist). Any other thoughts, opinions, suggestions? --War Pig5 01:14, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::After things like Build:Team - Pancakeway and Build:Team - Strong Like Bearway, weird names are becoming more and more popular. --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 03:42, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::::Most of the time they get moved to appropriate names, but no one cares about AB-- 02:35, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::::Yeah either that or it's just a badass name to start with. btw conversation over ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 03:58, 8 February 2009 (EST) Manly It is vurry manly, but you may consider only running one ele, and running a second perm-frenzy warrior for moar manliness. You only really need one ele to cap stuff, and warriors do a better job of killing things away from shrines. Tookey[[user talk:Akatookey|' D:< ]] 13:04, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Build:Team - AB Dual Warrior<-- Already did that one :D-- 00:34, 19 October 2008 (EDT) wat? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ) . AoF Works better. I generally have none of my team die once in the match. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:59, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :Prove it-- 23:37, 28 October 2008 (EDT) Need suggestions for optionals There are 2 undefined optional skills with no suggestions except "Put Rush"... wtf? --War Pig5 00:34, 6 November 2008 (EST) :Uhh...the 4 skills above that aren't suggestions? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:01, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::The W elite is defined by those 4. The W non-elite optional and the E/Rt optional remain undefined.--War Pig5 23:40, 6 November 2008 (EST) Added some suggestions for Optionals. Spaggage ''talk'' 06:24, 16 November 2008 (EST) :Shield Bash reqs weap swapping. [[User:Swiftslash|'''Swiftslash \\]] ( *''sandbox'') 16:50, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::Whoops, so it does lol. Removed. Spaggage ''talk'' 04:12, 24 November 2008 (EST) Errr I'm sure that 1 ele actually caps shrines fine? the second seems redundant to me tbh. It does nothing but make capping ever so slightly faster. — LukeJohnson 17:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :2 magebanes dood--Relyk 03:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC)